Simplify the following expression: ${-3(1+4k)+3(-2k-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{1+4k}{)} + 3(-2k-2) $ $ {-3-12k} + 3(-2k-2) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -3-12k + {3(}\gray{-2k-2}{)} $ $ -3-12k {-6k-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12k - 6k} {-3 - 6}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-18k} {-3 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-18k} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-18k-9$